Miraculous: Rise of Lion Heart
by Maniacal Hero
Summary: Marinette's distant cousin visits Paris and is caught in the fray between good and evil, all while dealing with school and solving regular mysteries.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Kid

**This is a exclusive story so enjoy it. If you do think I should put this on Wattpad, let me know. Also, I only recently became involved with the _Miraculous_ series and had to binge watch it in order to understand it.** **I hope you enjoy this potential trash fire cause I have zero confidence in myself for this.**

 **3rd POV**

The streets of Paris were filled with its citizens. The sun was up in the sky, greeting anyone lucky enough to wake up to its beautiful light. And the best part...?

"IT'S SATURDAY!!" a voice yelled.

It came from a young Asian-French girl as she bursts out from the front door of a bakery called _Tom Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie._

The girl had blue eyes and black hair that looked blue due to the sun's generous light and tied into two pigtails with red hair ties.

She wore dark gray blazer, its sleeves rolled up and its inside is lined in white with pink polka dots, in addition to owning a black trimming. Underneath was a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design, looking like a pink flower with black leaves, below the collar. She also wore rolled up pink pants lined in white with pink polka dots, light pink shoes with dark red soles and seeming black earrings.

Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug, the protector of Paris, France.

"What shall I do first!?" the young girl exclaimed, ready to take on the day.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up a relative of yours at a nearby train station?"

Marinette looked down to see her Kwami, Tikki, looking at her. She was almost as small as a stack of coins, with a big head, a tiny body, blue eyes and freckles across her face. Resembling a ladybug, her skin was bright red with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically.

"Your parents said that a distant cousin of yours was coming over to stay from America," the Kwami continued, only for sweat to drop as Marinette's confident smile became more and more strained.

"Oh... the... r-relative..."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!"

Her once confident mask had fell apart as soon as she had put it on, Tikki sighing at her panic state.

"Come on, Marinette. It won't be that bad."

"BUTIDON'TEVENKNOWWHATTHEY'RELIKE!WHATIFTHEY'RETOOSHYANDWILLSHUTTHEMSELFOUT!WHATIFTHEY'RELOUDANDDEPRIVESMEOFANYOFMYMUCHNEEDEDSLEEP!" A loud gasp escaped from her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. "What if they're just like Chloe and up making me life much more of a nightmare!?"

"Marinette, you're overreacting. Besides, you won't know if you just stand here doing nothing."

Sighing, Marinette was still nervous but her face told Tikki that she was right.

"Look, maybe you could invite one of your friends to come with you. Be there just in case this relative of yours is a bad or awkward character."

"But Alya's out with Nino on a date and Adrien's busy with a photoshoot. Everyone else is busy with something else ... well except..."

 **Marinette POV**

"Thank you again for coming with me to meet my cousin, Juleka," I said for the 5th time, bowing my head.

She was a slightly shorter girl with copper eyes and long black hair, with violet tips on the ends of her hair and her bangs covering her left eye.

Juleka had applied her usual pale lavender lipstick on her lips and gray nail paint with black nail art with impressive designs earlier. She wore a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black lace short sleeves, fingerless gloves with a diamond pattern design that ends halfway up the forearm, purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles.

Juleka smiles softly and I could've sworn I heard a soft giggle come from her mouth.

"It's fine Marinette. Anything for a friend."

A smile grew on my face as we heard the upcoming train get closer.

"Well, ready to meet my cousin?"

She nods as the screeching of the train comes to a stop. Once the doors open, Juleka and I lifted a sign that had a name written on it. It being read as "Jason Oak" in French.

A couple of minutes had passed before we decided to sit down for a bit after our arms were tired. As we headed towards a bench, I hear a yelp come from Juleka and turn to see her... in someone else's arms.

 **Juleka POV**

Marinette and I have been standing here for quite a while, holding up a sign for her mysterious relative. My arms were starting to hurt from holding it, and I could tell that Marinette's were as well.

"Maybe we should give our arms a rest, Marinette. We could set the sign up so your relative could find it," I said to her.

"Alright, my arms were feeling sore anyways," Marinette replied as she took the sign and lead the way towards the benches.

I followed as close as I could in this crowd, only to get shoved which causes me to trip. I start falling to the floor and close my eyes, expecting to hit the ground... but I didn't.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in the arms of a boy. He looked as old at Marinette, and had silver eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights. The boy wore a black t-shirt, a red hoodie, regular jeans and red sneakers.

The pale boy offers a small smile and I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"You alright?" he asked softly, as if he was worried of scaring me.

"Uh... Y-Yes... I-I'm fine..." I stuttered.

The boy helps me up and let's go of me, his smile growing wider.

"Good, I'd rather not have my first time being here be the start of someone else's bad day."

"It's your first time being here. You wouldn't have happened to be Jason Oak, right?"

"I may or may not be. Signs pointing more towards may," Jason answered, giving me confirmation.

"Well, welcome to France, Paris. My name is Juleka Couffaine. I'm actually here with your cousin."

"Juleka!"

We turn our heads to see Marinette walking towards us.

"I saw what happened. You okay?" I nodded as she turns to her attention towards her cousin. "Oh, you must be Jason. I'm Marinette and welcome to France."

"Nice to meet you Marinette," Jason responded, smiling at her as he extended his hand out which she accepts. As they shake hands, he then says, "Its honor to meet a fashion designer from Collège Françoise Dupont."

Our jaw drops, which causes him to chuckle. "You must be a great gymnast as well," he continued, putting more shock into Marinette's face.

"H-How... how did you...?"

"Elementary, my dear Marinette and lovely Juleka, as we grasped hands, I noticed small marks on the tips of your fingers as well as a piece of string on your shoulder. The string may have come from a cat, but the marks were as small as the typical needle used for sewing. On my way here, I knew you lived in a bakery with your parents, so I used the internet to find information about the surrounding bakeries and only a few schools were within walking distance. Not to mention, you have a pretty strong grip and your body build suggests that you are impressively flexible."

"That was... awesome!" I exclaim, earning a confident smile from him. "And all you had to do is shake her hand to see the details?"

"To the keen eye, correct. I've always been interested in a good whodunnit mystery, including the fantastic stories of the light of England's turn of the century, Sherlock Holmes himself!"

"Oh so you want to be a mystery writer when you grow up?" Marinette asked curiously.

"As a hobby, yes. But I want to be more than that!" Jason points towards us, his confident smile growing wider. "I want to become a detective, the Sherlock Holmes of the modern age!"

Seeing his confidence just bursting widely, his smile become incredibly wide... the two of us couldn't help but smile.

After regaining his stature, he looks at us and says, "And no one's going to take it from me. Neither wind, sleet, snow nor-"

"Who the heck is yelling over there?!" a figure yelled.

The two of us turn to see a familiar not-so-friendly face.

" _Chloe..."_


	2. Update

Sorry, went into a brief hiatus.

Job hunting is hard as shit and I've been working on something for my Youtube channel. I will release the next chapter when I can.


End file.
